The Wrong Kind of Love
by MockingJ91
Summary: Prompt: Arthur has been in love with Cobb for ages. Cobb is straight and pretends not to know. Eames suspects that he is Arthur's second choice, but he loves Arthur and they try to be happy together. One day, Arthur says the wrong name in bed.


**Prompt: **Arthur has been in love with Cobb for ages. Cobb is straight and pretends not to know.

Eames suspects that he is Arthur's second choice, but he loves Arthur and they try to be happy together.

One day, Arthur says the wrong name in bed.

Eames knows. It's his job to know, he is a forger after all. He's notices the little things.

He sees the extra spark in his eyes when he sees him. The sharp intake of breath when he's in his space. The long stares when his back is turned.

Arthur is in love with Cobb, and Eames knows it.

Everybody knows it. At least the ones that matter. Cobb does.

The slight glare and warning looks he gives Arthur when he stands too close, or even just buys him his coffee. The apologetic look he sends towards Eames afterwards though is the biggest clue.

He knows it's not Cobb's fault that he's second choice. It's not even Arthur's.

No, there's only one person Eames blames, and that's himself.

Arthur doesn't talk about it. Eames suspects it's because he's too embarrassed, too ashamed to admit that he's fallen in love with his best mate. His very heterosexual mate, who hates the fact that Arthur's in love with him.

When Eames first pursued Arthur, he doesn't think Arthur was in love with Cobb then, of course he can never be sure. But if Eames took a guess, he would say it was after they performed Inception, after Cobb put the shade of his wife to sleep, after Cobb had moved from the shadow of his former wife and became his own independent person, no longer defined by Mal, that Arthur began to fall for his friend.

Eames has spent years flirting and working on Arthur's affections for him. But was always turned down. So Eames termed him as "a stick in the mud", who was too professional, too unimaginative to date a co-worker.

So when Arthur finally agreed to a drink, much to Eames' amazement, this should have been the first sign that something was wrong. Something had changed. Because it couldn't be that Arthur suddenly decided that Eames was worth it, that he could be happy and fall in love with him.

No, Eames was never that lucky.

Forgers were few and rare in this business of dreaming. This had always been something Eames was proud of. Because it wasn't just that he was one of the very few people who could rapidly transform their appearance, he was the only one who could rapidly transform his personality, manners, and accent. He was the best. This he knew.

He also knew that Cobb was the best at what he did; extractor or architect. Ariadne may have given him some competition, but nothing beats experience. Which is exactly how Cobb looks in Arthur's eyes. Whenever somebody asks about Cobb, client or prospective colleague, Eames can see how his eyes light up with excitement, and his voice jumps up with pride.

When asked about Eames?

It's his standard professional voice and expression, "He's a good forger." Compared to, "The best man for any job I assure you. You will not be disappointed."

Eames has worked hard to get a "best", and has not succeeded. But he keeps trying. If that means working a full 48 hours without sleeping, trailing marks through their mundane chores of an everyday, not eating, not drinking because his marks don't. Then so be it, because one day Eames will earn that best, not just because of some competition he has with Cobb, but because he is.

It wasn't until the first time him and Arthur had sex, after three weeks of dating, that Eames could pinpoint the moment when he knew, knew that Arthur was in love with Cobb, knew that he was second choice, knew that the only reason Arthur was currently under him with Eames' cock buried high up his arse, was because he trying to get over Cobb. Move on.

And for that Eames decided that he could let Arthur do that. Yes, he had his pride, his dignity. Never had he been into someone more than they were into him.

Eames could take this loss; Arthur was with him after all. He didn't go and find someone to help him get over Cobb, he chose Eames, and that meant something.

One day Cobb had taken Arthur aside, tried to do it discreetly, but Eames being the best at what he does still noticed. They were on a job working for a son who wanted them to extract his father's will. Eames was working on forging the father's deceased wife, despite already perfecting his forge at least five times. There was always something else he could do, just to make him that little bit better.

Regardless of how inconspicuously Cobb tried to make his off-side meeting with Arthur, due to the acoustics of the building, Eames still managed to catch a few wayward words.

"You need to really try-"

"…not fair to him…"

"Please, Arthur stop."

Afterwards Arthur had stormed out in a huff, not even a glance towards his boyfriend. Ten minutes later though Eames received a text from him saying that he would cook them both dinner at his place that evening. Arthur didn't know that Eames knew. It was almost cute Eames thought, that Arthur genuinely doesn't know that Eames is the best, or just how goddamn obvious he made it.

Eames knew that he would be in for some rough sex that night. It was always rough when Arthur had a bad encounter with Cobb, he channelled his frustration, and disappointment through sex, and so as a consequence, through Eames. After nearly seven months of this charade, Eames was becoming paranoid that Arthur imagined Cobb in his place.

Despite knowing that Arthur was in love with Cobb, and obviously would rather be with him, he still had hope that he was physically attracted to Eames, and did actually like and held affection for him. Maybe one day he could love him. Even a fraction of what he feels for Cobb would be enough Eames reasoned.

Because despite the bad, there was the good things. The way Arthur's eyes would grow dark and wide when Eames came out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, the water still dripping and glistening on his muscles, tattoos made more prominent and colourful. Eames smirked at that. Arthur worshipped his tattoos, Cobb doesn't have tattoos.

When they had breakfast or lunch or dinner or supper together, they never stopped talking and laughing. There was no such thing as an awkward silence between them two. Everything was natural and easy, fun. It was only when Cobb was in the room everything went to shit. Arthur wouldn't exactly ignore Eames, or treat Cobb like a love-sick teenage girl. No, Arthur didn't even need to look or speak to Cobb; it was just that Eames knew, so he was always on the lookout.

They talked about the future. Their future. Meeting family members that they actually liked, how they would deal with jobs that didn't need a forger or thief, where they would go next.

This was the big advantage that Eames had on Cobb. Cobb was stuck in Paris where he moved his children to be closer to Mal's parents. Eames also suspects it may have something to do with a certain cute architect's influence as well. Eames though, Eames could go anywhere he liked. Well except to the countries where he's wanted of course; Turkey, Syria, etc. But Arthur has the exact the same hang-up so he can't complain.

But the point is, Eames does make Arthur happy. Or he can once Arthur can finally move on from Cobb. Which he will because he has Eames. And Eames can make him happy.

This sentiment fills Eames' very being, it delights him. It's like a challenge for him.

Eames knows the potential is there; during those moments alone, meals shared, beds shared. It is there.

Which is why it's such a shock when Eames hears,

"Cobb."

It was just another night. The one before they're due to carry out the extraction.

Arthur and Eames were sharing a hotel room. Perceptibly Cobb had not invited them to stay in the guest bedroom that both men knew he had. For this Eames was thankful, he knew Cobb was vying for them to succeed, for Arthur to get over him and just be a friend and colleague again. But Eames knew that if the slightest whisper of an offer and Arthur would have grasped it with all his might.

Both awake with anticipation of the job and leaving Paris immediately after for Australia, both boys had been finishing their packing and last minute preparations for the job before falling onto the bed, roughly grabbing at each other's clothes.

Lost in the heat of moment, once all of their clothes were lost, Eames buried his face in Arthur's long, pale neck biting and licking furiously, arousal vibrating through him.

Arthur was gasping and moaning below, his legs bent at Eames' waist, his hardening cock thrusting into Eames', head titled back, eyes tightly shut.

Eames relished in the noises Arthur made, choked groans, loud moans, stutterings.

When suddenly Eames heard,

"Uh…oh…Cobb…" And his world stopped.

As did Eames, frozen, his head still in Arthur's neck.

Arthur had not realised what he said, and it wasn't until Eames had managed to shake off his shock long enough to gather the power in his arms to lift himself off of Arthur.

"Wh-What? What happened?" Arthur gasped. Confused as to why he had stopped, his cock now soft against Arthur's stomach.

Eames looked down at him, eyes ablaze with fury. Arthur was sure there was even hurt in there, a lot actually.

Then it hit him. It hit him hard.

"Shit. Fuck. No, Eames, no!"

Eames, affronted by Arthur's words, jumped off the bed and roughly grabbed his jeans pulling them quickly on.

It was only once he was fully dressed did Eames turn around to see Arthur still lying on the bed naked arms across his face.

"Aw, Arthur…I can't believe you're doing this to me." Eames guffawed incredulously.

Arthur sniffed and sat up, his arms falling dully down into his lap.

"Please, please can we just forget about this? Please? I promise it won't happen again. I don't even know why it happened! I,I, I wasn't thinking!"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit! Arthur, I know you love him!" Eames voice cracked, "I know. Oh my God, you think of him, when we're together don't you? Sex, dates, just general fucking talking!" Even though he already knew this, Eames still felt himself grow angry, and out of control.

He doesn't why this is such a shock. But it is, and it's hitting him like bullets in the chest. His totem rests in his trouser pockets but he doesn't dare check it. He doesn't want the confirmation that what just happened is reality, that this happening is reality.

"You know." Arthur weakly whispered, face set in a frown, still naked but now standing in front of Eames.

Eames snorted in response, "Of course I know. I am the best at what I do! And you, you are so fucking obvious."

Arthur was taken aback by Eames' snarling. Whenever Eames was angry he never necessarily showed it, instead choosing to get his own back subtly at those who pissed him off.

"Oh come on Arthur! The big doe eyes! The stares! The huddled secret conservations! The, the everything!" Eames screamed, practically in Arthur's face.

"If you knew why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I love you! I would've done anything for you! Including letting you get over him at your own speed, and just try and happy with me. At least satisfied. But you're not are you? And you never will be," Eames stated.

Feeling strangely calm Eames began to gather up his bags, taking a moment to thank the fact that all of his belongings were already packed for a quick and easy get away.

"Eames? What are you doing? Please stay." Arthur begged grabbing Eames' arm trying to pull him back.

"Don't touch me! I'm done Arthur. I'm done. I'll be there tomorrow, for the job, and I will do a good job, and get it done. Then am leaving, and you're not coming with me." Eames didn't notice the tears starting to track down his face. But Arthur did. And it panicked him.

"No Eames! Just stay and we'll talk about this! Or, or take tonight and tomorrow, then we'll go to Australia like planned, and try again."

"Why? What's the point? The thing is Arthur Cobb will never love you. But you'll never love me either. This is good, it is. Now I can…"

Eames faltered; he didn't really know how to finish that sentence. All he knew was whatever he said would be a lie. Leaving Arthur still begging him to talk to him, to stay, Eames left very aware that no matter how much Arthur may actually want him to stay; he still never said that he's in love him too. Or that he could ever be.

The next day was awkward, as was evitable. Eames wasn't involved in the taking of the client, so he waited until the absolute last minute to join Cobb and Arthur. It was obvious that Cobb didn't know what had transpired the night before, but he did suspect something was up. Eames avoided looking at Arthur, or giving him the chance to be near. Though was trying unobtrusively to touch Eames. Just to reassure him that this was what he wanted, to persuade him to stay, give him another chance. To just touch him, and feel the warmth of him under his hand. The man who told him that he loves him. No one has ever told Arthur that before.

Once they entered the dream Eames quickly morphed into the departed wife, and left Cobb and Arthur behind to do their respective jobs. After ten minutes of searching the lawyer's office in silence, Cobb curiosity took over.

"Is something going on with you two?" Cobb asked Arthur.

"Is now really the time?"

"Arthur please, you need to try with him. I want to be happy, but I can't give you that. You know I can't."

"Cobb!" Arthur snapped, "Really not the time! And while we're at it Eames and I are none of your business. You have made clear that anything about me is not your business."

"Really, have I? Because if I did you still wouldn't be looking at me like you hope something will happen, or that I'll magically start fancying blokes!"

"I do, I do not! I mean…am I that obvious?" Arthur asked, his voice dropping in embarrassment.

"Yes, of course you are! Eames knows, he's always known. Not that I ever told him, or spoke to him about it. But I did want you two to be together. If you would just open your eyes you would see how great you are together!"

Arthur's head drooped, the job still in the back of his mind, but he could his heart clenching, panic and fear gripped. This felt like a final chance.

"But he's not you." Arthur sighed. "I tried. I tried to be with him, to be happy, and I want to be. He broke up with me last night, and I was, I am devastated. But it doesn't change the fact that he's not you. I wanted him to be you. I know you're straight, but this doesn't have to be a sex thing. I just want, I want to be with you."

"Arthur." Cobb shook his head, "Can't you see how selfish that is? I don't want to be with you! Why would I? I like women, if I ever remarry or whatever it would be with a woman. Not a mate. I'm not going to tell people that you're my boyfriend, I don't want you to be, or any other guy. Jeez, Arthur, if you can't get that then I don't want to see you outside of work, ever. I don't want to work with you after this. Just for a bit. I need you to understand, I know what it's like to be consumed by love. Mal, God Mal, I will never get over her. And she loved me back, at least I had that. But you don't. Eames doesn't. But you can love Eames. Just stop this thing you have for me. Okay? Because I don't believe you are in love with me. It's an obsession, wanting something you can't have."

"How can you say that? You have no idea what I feel for you! Don't you dare refute it!"

"Arthur, how can you love someone who doesn't love you? You don't know everything about me. The only person who did was Mal, because we were in love."

Arthur shook his head and turned away. He was conflicted. He knew he had made some bad choices, but Cobb was talking like it was just simple to get over him, to be with Eames. Well he tried that and failed.

But he knew that whatever he and Cobb were, it would never be more than what he has now. An awkward working relationship, with Cobb nervous that he will somehow give Arthur some false hope, not wanting him in his house or around his children, that Arthur would try it on with him or that Cobb would hurt him just by living his life without him. With that realisation Arthur broke down.

Cobb saw Arthur's shoulders start to shake and quiver, his back to him. Feeling guilty and a need to keep their working partnership, Cobb laid a hand on Arthur's shoulder and gathered him in a loose embrace.

It was at that moment Eames returned. Raising an eyebrow he averted his eyes.

"Well, I am sorry to break this lover's hug, but whilst you two were faffing around in here I got what we needed." Startled Cobb pushed Arthur away.

Arthur, meanwhile, was frozen, unable to take his eyes off Eames. Distressed at what Eames had witnessed, a "Shit, shit, shit" monologue ran through his mind.

"The mark's asleep, too much to drink. The son's getting his car collection, worth a bundle apparently. Any money he has is going to his chosen charities, and his daughter getting his estate. Nice and simple. I trust you two to be able to finish this off, yeah? I'm off." With a pause, Eames faced Cobb and Arthur for the first day that day.

"Never contact me again." Eames swiftly raised a gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Arthur gasped, staring at the Eames corpse lying on the floor on the office.

"I'm sorry Arthur." Cobb said, "We need to be quick we've wasted a lot of time, its lucky Eames got the information we need, the musical countdown about to start."

Cobb rushed out of the room in search of the mark, leaving Arthur behind. Making his decision, Arthur quickly grabbed the gun Eames had dropped and shot himself through the head.

Shaking off the jolt of waking up, Arthur hurried up and out of his chair. Knowing Eames would not have waited around, he ran out of the warehouse and into the road.

He felt despair and despondency fill him up. Eames was nowhere in sight. Scrambling for his phone he called Eames, speed dial two, Cobb was number one.

The standard recorded voice let him told him that the number he had dialled was no longer in service. Rushing to catch a taxi that had just passed, Arthur ordered the driver to take him straight to the airport. He couldn't risk going to a hotel as he had no idea where Eames ended up last night and there was a good chance Eames already had his suitcase with him when he showed up at the warehouse.

Arthur didn't really have a plan beyond going to the airport to search for him. He had no idea which airport he would be at, but he took a chance and guided the driver to where he and Eames were meant to be getting the plane from to Australia.

The flight wasn't due to leave for another two and a half hours, so Arthur spent that time searching through the airport, checking Eames wasn't planning on getting an earlier flight somewhere else.

However when the flight attendant called for passengers to board the 17:45 plane to Australia, Eames was still nowhere to be found.

So he waited.

He waited until last call, asking them to hold on just a little while as his partner was in the toilet.

He waited until the stewardess came over and explained that the pilot could no longer wait and the plane would be leaving now.

He waited until the he could see the plane leave and fly from view.

He waited until the airport staff started to notice him, and casted suspicious looks towards him.

He waited until a security guard, 4 hours after the plane had left, asked him if he's not waiting for a plane to please leave the airport.

So Arthur went back to his hotel room and waited there. Eames could find him here. He would come back, and Arthur would apologise and plead with him, and convince him to give him another chance. Arthur would persuade him that he could be happy with him. Make Eames happy. Maybe even fall in love with him one day.

But Eames never did come.

Because what Arthur didn't know was as soon as Eames left their hotel room that night, he went straight to a different airport and brought the first plane to England for the next day. By the time Arthur had reached his hotel room, Eames was being coddled by his dear old mother. Crying furiously in her arms, the only person he would ever saw such emotion to, over the man he had fallen in love who could never love him back.

Arthur was the best at what he did. People in the business talked about his Pointman skills across the world. But even he couldn't find Eames, despite the fact that dream-share was a very small business. Everybody knew everybody in dreaming but no matter how much he wanted to, Eames was lost to Arthur forever.

Arthur never worked with Cobb after that. And Cobb never tried to convince otherwise.

Eames though? Nobody really knows what happened to Eames, least of all Arthur.


End file.
